1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having a bump bonding structure.
2. Related Art
As electronic products that are highly functionalized are gradually downsized, semiconductor chips with higher capacities are needed to satisfy the desired functions of the electronic products. Also, as the electronic products are gradually downsized it is necessary to mount an increased number of semiconductor chips on a smaller-sized electronic product.
In this regard, there are limitations related to the technology for manufacturing a semiconductor chip with higher capacities and for mounting an increased number of semiconductor packages in a limited space. However, a recent technology development is trending toward embedding an increased number of semiconductor chips in a single package.
As such, bumps may be used as an electrical connection means between a substrate and a semiconductor chip. The bumps may provide short electrical paths, thereby allowing for high speed operation of the semiconductor chip.